FATE
by Amymi
Summary: Hanya dua pilihan. Mati atau hidup saat kau dikejar waktu.


Di zaman sekarang ini kejahatan bukanlah hal baru. Setiap harinya tercatat bermacam tindak kejahatan di berbagai pelosok, dari mulai pencurian hingga pembunuhan terjadi setiap harinya. Ini membuat masyarakat awam resah, bukan tidak mungkin merekalah korban selanjutnya. Para pelaku kejahatan zaman sekarang tidak pandang bulu, baik dikenal maupun tidak, asal nafsu mereka terpuaskan maka akan mereka lakukan.

Levi memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. Di tangannya kini terdapat beberapa berkas laporan tindak kriminal yang terjadi dalam satu pekan, membuatnya jengah dengan angka-angka korban yang tertera di kertas putih itu.

Levi yang semula berkacak pinggang menghadap jendela melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa putih, poni hitamnya bergerak-gerak terkena semilir angin dari jendela ruangan. Menutup matanya sejenak lalu menatap langit-langit.

Levi merasa dirinya tidak becus dalam pekerjaannya. Sebagai seorang detektif ia diharuskan untuk tetap sigap dalam setiap situasi, memusatkan perhatiannya hanya untuk pekerjannya, memutar otaknya yang brilian dan menggunakannya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tapi apa?

Levi mengingat gadis itu. Gadis kecil bermata hijau di padang rumput tempat kelahirannya.

Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan penuh emosi. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu dengan lancang membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Wanita sialan!"

"Siapa wanita sialan?"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu, membuat Levi yang semula sedang kurang mood menjadi gagal mood.

"Hanji, kau bisa mengetuk pintu dahulu? Sepertinya kau harus membuka kembali buku sekolah dasar tentang tata cara bertamu."

Yang bernama Hanji hanya tersenyum kuda. "Ya ya ya. Simpan dulu ocehanmu, Levi." Hanji duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa pembaringan Levi saat ini.

Membetulkan kacamatanya, Hanji mulai membuka berkas-berkas yang ia bawa dalam amplop berwarna maroon.

"Levi, ada tugas baru untukmu." Hanji menopang dagu setelah menyodorkan dua lembar kertas HVS. "Kau detektif, penembak jitu dan jago beladiri. Dokter Jaeger tertarik padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Entah mengapa Levi tidak suka dengan kalimat terakhir Hanji barusan. Terdengar sedikit… Ambigu.

Hanji tertawa. "Maksudku, Dokter Jaeger ingin kau mengajari putranya menembak dan beladiri. Dokter Jaeger bukan orang sembarangan, dia sangat tahu kemampuanmu. Maka dari itu ia hanya ingin kau yang mengajari anaknya."

"Dokter Jaeger?" Levi mengingat-ingat kembali nama dokter tersebut. Ah, ya. Dokter itu yang dahulu membantu kepolisian dalam mengotopsi mayat-mayat korban bom di kota Shinganshina. Sudah lama sekali.

"Kau ingat, kan?" Hanji mencomot kudapan manis berbentuk hati di atas meja. "Yupi~" girangnya saat kudapan itu sudah lumer di mulutnya.

"Hey kacamata!"

"Bukan saatnya kau mengocehiku. Kau harus mau bekerjasama dengan Dokter Jaeger. Dia sudah sangat banyak membantu kita," Hanji menjilati jari telunjuknya yang terasa manis setelah mencomot yupi berbentuk beruang mini. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka yang manis-manis seperti ini." Hanji hanya dapat menelan tawa, takut ditendang Levi yang kuasa.

"Tch! Untuk apa aku mengajari seorang bocah menembak?" Levi melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kesal dengan Hanji yang terus memakan kudapan favoritnya.

"Kau tahu kan akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus pembunuhan? Dokter Jaeger takut kalau anaknya yang manis itu menjadi korban. Istri Dokter Jaeger juga sangat setuju dengan idenya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Levi ogah. Hendak pergi dari ruangannya sendiri.

"Kau suka yang manis-manis kan?" Hanji bertanya sambil memegang satu toples yupi aneka ragam.

"Aku hanya suka yupi. Apa masalahmu?"

"Nah! Anak Dokter Jaeger juga manis. Jauh lebih manis dan kenyal dari Yupi!"

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Lihat! Lihat! Aku lupa memberikan fotonya padamu!" Hanji melambai-lambaikan foto seorang lelaki manis dengan balutan SMA Sina yang begitu menggugah. Eren Jaeger –nama yang tertulis di foto itu. Eren dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar dan indah, hijau kebiruan bagai permata. Kulit yang mulus sedikit berwarna tan. Pipinya yang gembil dan menggemaskan. Mungkin ini yang Hanji sebut _lebih_ _kenyal dari Yupi_.

Levi tertegun melihat foto itu.

'AHAY! KENA KAU, KUNTET!' batin Hanji bahagia melihat Levi yang terlihat terpesona.

Tapi Levi berbalik. Berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya dan hendak keluar. "Aku tidak mau. Jangan paksa aku."

"LEVI! KAU JANGAN SEPERTI ITU! LEVIIIIII!" Hanji berteriak frustasi. Gagal sudah rencana Erwin untuk beraliansi dengan Dokter Jaeger.

"Levi kuntet, cebol, maniak, PEDO–"

"Siapa yang kau sebut pedo?" Levi muncul kembali dengan aura hitam menguar di atas kepalanya. Hanji merinding seketika.

"Kau mau kemana, Levi?" mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hanji tertegun Levi sudah memakai jas dan membawa kunci mobil. Dan apa ini? Harum parfum lelaki tercium dari tubuh Levi. Semerbak sekali, membuat Hanji tidak kuat ingin bersin.

"Janji bertemu bocah itu dimana? Lebih baik sekarang. Aku sibuk."

Hanji langsung blink-blink.

'_Levi memang pedofil tsundere…_'

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**FATE © Amymi**

**Hope you like it.**

.

.

.

Eren berlarian di lorong sekolah. Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang menyapa demi seseorang yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Sebentar lagi Eren mulai belajar menmbak dengan orang itu.

"YEAH!" girang Eren sambil melompat di tengah-tengah lariannya.

Eren sudah mencapai lapangan depan sekolah. Kakinya terhenti melihat seonggok mobil terparkir dengan gagah. Eren bersiul dalam hati. Pasti guru menembaknya orang yang gagah dan tegap.

Eren melihat seseorang dengan balutan jas sedang bersender pada mobil. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena memunggungi Eren, hanya punggungnya yang tegap yang terlihat.

Entah mengapa saat ini Eren jadi berdebar tak karuan. Ia membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang penembak yang keren seperti di film Hollywood.

Eren berhenti tepat di belakang Levi, dekat dengan mobilnya. Namun Eren tidak menyapa, ia hanya mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

_Sir, saya sudah di depan gerbang sekolah. Di depan saya sudah ada seseorang yang bersender pada mobil. Apakah itu Anda?_

Levi menoleh kebelakang setelah membaca pesan singkat di ponselnya. Kedua matanya bertubrukan dengan dua bola mata Eren.

Levi mengetik pesan untuk membalas.

_Ya, itu aku._

Eren tersenyum senang. Wajahnya yang manis sangat memesona.

_Ternyata itu memang Anda. Aku senang._

Rona merah muda terbit di pipi Eren saat membalas pesan dari Levi.

Levi mengangkat satu alisnya, mendekati Eren yang masih saja tersenyum.

"Kita seperti orang gila mengobrol lewat pesan singkat saat kita sudah bertemu." Ucapnya. Eren lebih tinggi darinya, sekitar sepuluh centimeter. Levi mengulurkan tangan mengajak berjabat.

"Levi Ackerman." Ucap Levi memerkenalkan diri.

"Eren Jaeger. Senang bertemu Anda, Sir!"

Tangan Levi yang kasar dan dingin kini menjabat tangan Eren yang hangat dan lembut untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Hangat dari telapak tangan Eren menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Levi.

"Bocah, masuk ke mobil sekarang."

"Heee? Untuk apa?"

"Kau bilang ingin aku ajari menembak? Kau mau aku menembaki orang-orang di jalanan ini?"

Eren nyengir kuda. "Oh, iya."

"Masuk!"

.

.

Eren menyeruput milkshake strawberry miliknya dengan pelan sambil terus memandangi wajah tampan Levi. Pipi Eren merona, di matanya Levi sangat berkharisma meskipun tinggi badannya cukup semampai. Eren mengulum sedotan putih dan bibirnya bersamaan, membuat bibirnya semakin merah bagai buah cherry.

"Sir, mengapa kita kemari? Ke café? Mengapa tidak ke tempat les menembak atau apalah itu?" Tanya Eren yang masih mengemut sedotan.

Levi menatap Eren dengan cermat. Ingin rasanya mencubit bongkahan pipi yang pasti kenyal dan lembut itu. "Aku haus. Lagi pula aku belum tahu mengapa kau dan Ayahmu ingin aku mengajarimu menembak. Setidaknya aku harus mengerti."

"Umm.." gumam Eren.

"Kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas satu, Sir! Saya masih lima belas tahun." Seru Eren semangat. "Apa tidak apa-apa aku memegang pistol dan menyimpannya di tubuhku seperti di film-film?"

Levi ingat kata-kata Hanji tentang dirinya yang pedofil. Ia mendecih lalu menyentil dahi Eren. "Kau masih bocah bau susu. Kalau kau sudah dewasa dan memiliki izin dari kepolisian, baru kau boleh menyimpannya."

Eren meringis ngilu. "U-uuh… Apakah aku mendapat izin dari kepolisian dengan mudah? Tapi aku membutuhkannya. Sangat, Sir..."

"Untuk apa? Bermain polisi-plisian dengan temanmu? Beli saja di pasar pistol mainan yang bisa berbunyi."

"Bukan, Sir. Ini serius." Eren memalingkan wajah, takut perubahan wajahnya terlihat oleh Levi.

"Lalu untuk apa? Katakan padaku."

Eren memainkan jarinya, bingung apakah ia harus membeberkan semuanya atau tidak.

"Tapi Sir Levi janji takkan beri tahu ini pada orang lain…"

Levi mengangguk. "Kau bisa percaya padaku." Levi mengiyakan ada sedikit arti lain dalam kalimatnya barusan.

Eren menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Sudah sebulan ini ada yang mengikutiku. Aku tidak kenal siapa mereka, untuk apa mereka mengikutiku aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada mereka yang terus menggangguku. Aku –Aku…"

"Bocah, ceritakan dengan pelan dan jelas. Tenanglah." Levi menatap Eren dengan intens, sorot matanya mencoba menenangkan Eren yang kebingungan dan ketakutan.

Ketahuan sekali Eren ketakutan. Dari sorot mata yang seperti sekarang, siapapun pasti tahu.

"Ano… Sebulan yang lalu ada mengirimkan surat ke rumah. Aku yang pertama kali menemukannya." Eren terdiam sebentar, menyeruput milkshake miliknya. "Surat itu ditujukan untukku, bertuliskan untuk Eren Jaeger. Setelah ku buka, hanya ada satu lembar dan tercetak huruf X besar berwarna merah yang hampir memenuhi halamannya. Namun tak ada nama pengirim maupun alamat si pengirim.

"Aku tidak mengerti sampai aku tunjukkan surat itu pada Ayah dan Ibuku. Ibu menjerit melihat tanda itu, sedang Ayahku langsung memelukku erat. Aku mendengar Ibu berbisik 'selamatkan anak kita, Ayah…' dengan suara parau. Ku pikir itu hanyalah ulah iseng seseorang yang mempermainkan keluarga kami. Tapi Ayah menjadi sangat protektif terhadapku. Ibu dan Ayah bergantian menjemputku dari sekolah, sampai aku dijuluki anak mami. Aku kesal sekali."

Eren cemberut, bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung lucu. "Tapi Ayah berkata padaku kalau aku harus berhati-hati pada siapapun. Kalau ada yang mengikutiku aku harus lari secepatnya. Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Ibu dan Ayah begitu protektif terhadapku.

"Malam itu aku pergi bersama Armin dan Mikasa ke sebuah pertunjukan di pasar malam. Ayah belum pulang, Ibu juga sedang sibuk menyiapkan kue-kue pesanan tetangga. Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, sampai ketika pukul sepuluh malam aku mendengar beberapa pengunjung di sana bergumam 'anak bernama Eren Jaeger' atau 'Eren Jaeger dan uang' atau semacamnya. Aku hendak kembali untuk pulang namun Armin dan Mikasa sudah pingsan dengan kepala terbentur sesuatu. Darah cukup banyak mengalir dari dahi keduanya. Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan mereka, karena aku berjalan terlebih dahulu. Aku merasa beberapa orang berjalan mengikutiku."

Levi mengamati Eren yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Mereka membawa senjata tajam, mungkin Armin dan Mikasa di pukul dengan stik golf yang aku lihat di tangan salah satu orang-orang itu. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku, semakin cepat hingga berlari…" Eren menghentikan ceritanya saat ia tak tahan dengan kenangan pahit yang harus ia ceritakan kembali. Dengan suara bergetar yang begitu lirih, Eren kembali bercerita.

"Aku terus berlari namun aku tertangkap salah satu dari mereka yang tiba-tiba keluar dari gang sempit. Aku di pukul menggunakan stik golf hingga kepalaku terasa berputar-putar, Aku merasakan ada yang mengalir dari dahi dan kepala belakangku. Aku tidak ingat lebih lanjut, aku hanya ingat pakaianku dibuka paksa sampai aku kedinginan. Lalu aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara teriakan orang-orang yang berteriak rampok. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap."

Levi mengelus rambut Eren dengan sayang. "Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Esoknya aku terbangun sudah di rumah sakit. Ibu histeris melihatku, Ayah menitikkan air matanya. Ada Armin dan Mikasa disana dengan perban kecil di dahi. Sepertinya aku yang terluka parah. Dan tanpa sengaja aku menemukan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketku."

"Apa itu?"

"Ini." Eren memberikan sebuah lencana emas yang berbentuk kepala wanita bermahkota seperti ratu. Bola mata Levi membelalak.

"Kau –Mengapa ada di saku jaketmu?" Levi berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya, Ia memencet keningnya yang nyeri.

"Aku ingat, mereka yang menangkapku waktu itu semuanya memakai lencana yang sama. Lencana seperti ini. Mungkin lencana ini jatuh saat seseorang tengah membuka pakaianku."

Levi tetap tenang meski hatinya berkecamuk. Ada apa dengan keluarga Jaeger? Mengapa terlibat dengan organisasi ini? Tidak mungkin Dokter Jaeger atau istrinya merupakan salah satu dari mereka. Levi sepanik ini bukan mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang akan melawan organisasi itu, melainkan mengkhawatirkan keselamatan keluarga Jaeger.

Mereka bukan organisasi biasa. Organisasi paling di takuti di penjuru negrinya. Organisasi yang menjadi buronan nomor satu, dengan hadiah segunung uang bagi yang mampu membawa kepala pemimpin Organisasi. Raja Balto, panggilannya.

"Anda kenapa, Sir? Kepala Anda sakit?" Levi menoleh saat ia merasa di perhatikan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu bicara dengan Ayahmu–hentikan tatapan bodoh seperti itu, Bocah!" Sesungguhnya batin Levi tidak kuat melihat mata Eren yang begitu berkaca-kaca mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tatapan yang sangat polos.

"Maafkan aku…" Eren merengut takut sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Bagus Levi, kau menakut-nakuti anak manis di tempat umum.

"Permisi, Tuan. Ada pesan ditujukan untuk Tuan yang bernama Eren Jaeger." Seorang butler menghentikan lamunan Levi.

"Pesan? Dari siapa?" Levi memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Dari Tuan yang di sana –lho?" Sang butler menoleh ke kanan ke kiri mencari si pengirim yang sudah menghilang. "Tadi beliau ada di meja ini." Tunjuk butler ke meja yang tak jauh dari meja Levi.

Levi merengut. "Biar aku saja yang membukanya." Levi menarik paksa pesan misterius dari tangan Eren. Sontak, Eren berseru.

"Itu kan untukku!"

"Diam, bocah."

Levi menyobek amplop berwarna coklat tua dengan penuh tenaga sampai menyobek sedikit isi pesannya.

Mata Levi membelalak lagi.

**_DEATH_**

Tulisan yang tercetak besar-besar dan berwarna merah seperti darah di halaman pertama. Levi membalik kertas ke halaman belakang.

**_I FOUND YOU, SWEETY JAEGER._**

**_AND I'LL CATCH YOU._**

Levi menyobek kertas itu dengan ganas, lalu berlari ke pintu café.

"SIAPA KAU!?" Levi berteriak di tengah kerumunan orang. Eren di sampingnya hanya menatap gelisah.

"Sir Levi? Ada apa? Kau membuatku takut…"

Levi tak mengindahkan cicitan Eren yang terdiam di depan café. Levi hanya melihat di dekat sebuah toko mainan, seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam memandanginya dengan angkuh. Topi hitam di atas kepala menutupi sebagian wajah pria itu.

Levi melihat sebuah lencana tertempel di baju sang pria, lencana yang sama persis dengan yang Eren bawa.

Anggota organisasi.

Levi mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"KEPARAT!"

.

.

.

.

_Bersambung_

Apa yang aku buat ini? -_-


End file.
